Minecraft Two
Minecraft Two is the sequel to Minecraft made by Mojang. It released on June 7th, 2019. History Minecraft Two was announced on January 30th, 2019 on the Minecraft YouTube channel. No specific features were specified in the teaser trailer, but it let everyone know that it exists, and it's happening. The release date says Summer 2019. On February 6th, 2019, a post on Twitter was posted to the official Minecraft Twitter account, with the full release date of June 7th, 2019, as well as official artwork. On April 1st, 2019, Mojang released an early version of Minecraft Two (spelled as "Minecraft TOO") on the Minecraft website as an April Fool's Day Joke. On May 17th, 2019, a 10-Year Anniversary video about Minecraft was uploaded. It had interviews, behind-the-scenes, and much, much more. Some time in the video, some gameplay of Minecraft Two was shown, with some of the new features being shown. On June 7th, 2019, Minecraft Two was fully released to the public. It costed $29.99 USD on launch. Changes & Removals Biomes and Dimensions * The Nether is called Hell. * Nether Fortresses are called Hell Fortresses. * The End is called Enderlands. Blocks * Bookshelves can now be used to store books, enchanted, normal, or written. Gamemodes * In Hardcore mode, you can now customize how many lives you have, between 1 and 10. * Command Blocks are now in the Creative menu. * Removed Adventure mode. * Sprinting is dependent on Thirst in Hardcore mode, rather than hunger. * It is more difficult to tame a horse in Hardcore mode. * The button for the Crafting Book doesn't appear in Hardcore Mode. Mobs * In Hardcore mode, Chickens, Cows, Donkeys, Horses, Pigs, Rabbits, and Sheep are all neutral mobs, and will attack you if you attack them first. * Illusioners have spawn eggs in Creative mode. * Removed Phantoms. Other Changes * Portals are called Gates. * The updated combat system is used instead of the 1.9 combat. (upcoming) Potion Effects and Enchantments * Hunger is now called Malnourished. * In Hardcore Mode, Bad Luck can be activated by going in to any underwater structure or village. In normal modes, the effect can be activated by encountering an Illager Patrol. * Infinity no longer needs an arrow to shoot. New Structures Boulders Boulders are a new random structure. They are made of Stone, Cobblestone, and Mossy Cobblestone, and don't contain anything. They spawn in most biomes on the surface. Cemetery Cemeteries are a new structure found in most biomes. They contain a set of 2 - 10 coffins which have greatly valuable treasures, but they contain either a Buffed Zombie, Buffed Skeleton, or a Ghost in them. Hell Dungeons Hell Dungeons are a structure found in Hell. They're more difficult versions of Hell Fortresses, and cannot be exited until the Demon is killed. Ruined Villages Ruined Villages are a new type of village. The houses are torn apart and Zombie Villagers spawn in them. New Items & Blocks Apple Juice Apple Juice is a new drink. It fills more thirst than water, Backpacks Backpacks are a way to extend your inventory space. They're the size of a regular Chest (27 Slots), and can either be placed down or worn in your Chestplate slot. Dirt Bottles Dirt Bottles are a different version of Water Bottles. If you drink water from a Dirt Bottle, there's a 50% chance you can get poisoned for several seconds. Dagger Daggers are a new weapon. They can be crafted with Iron, Gold, or Diamond. * Iron: 5 Attack Damage, 0.7 Attack Cooldown, 250 Durability * Gold: 4 Attack Damage, 0.5 Attack Cooldown, 25 Durability * Diamond: 6 Attack Damage, 0.8 Attack Cooldown, 1250 Durability Buffed Zombies can spawn with Rusty Daggers, exclusive to that mob. Golden Apple Juice Golden Apple Juice is a new drink. It fills more thirst than regular Apple Juice and gives all the Golden Apple potion effects. Ominous Pie (WIP.) Sleeping Bags You can use sleeping bags as an easy way to sleep if you're far away from home. They don't set your spawn point. Tents Tents are the easiest way to get a temporary shelter. They can't store anything, but you can put a Sleeping Bag in it. New Mobs Passive Mobs Neutral Mobs Hostile Mobs Hell fear. : Can kill you Instantly Bears Bears are a new hostile mob only found in forests. Buffed Skeletons Buffed Skeletons are Skeletons which usually have a Crossbow and Rusty Armor. They usually have potion effects that give them a boost. Buffed Zombies Buffed Zombies are Zombies which usually have a Rusty Dagger of any variant and Rusty Armor. They usually have potion effects that give them a boost. Ghosts Ghosts are a new type of hostile mob only found in Cemeteries. Hell Creepers Hell Creepers are a variant of Creepers that spawn in Hell. They're explosions are more powerful and spawn Lava in the lowest part of the explosion. Sharks Sharks are a hostile water mob. They attack anything that comes near them, except other sharks. Vampires Vampires are a new Steve-based mobs based on different fictional vampires from TV series, films, and anime. They will attack players within 10-block radius and will also turn Villagers into Vampire Villagers. When a vampire kills a player, a vampire with that player's username floating above it will appear in place of that Player in that location. Vampire Bats Vampire Bats are a new hostile variant of Bats. They will attack you if they see you. Boss Mobs Demon Demons spawn in all Hell Dungeons, in the last room. New Potion Effects Dizziness * Strength Levels: 1 - 2 * Obtained By: Spinning your mouse in circles (Hardcore-only), having hallucinations. * Effects: Nausea and Blindness. * Length: 5 - 15 Seconds Quenched * Strength Levels: 1 * Obtained By: Beacon, Brewing, special drinks. * Effect: Thirst won't go down. * Length: 30 Seconds Stuffed * Strength Levels: 1 * Obtained By: Eating an Enchanted Golden Apple, Beacon, Brewing. * Effect: Hunger won't go down. * Length: 30 Seconds New Enchantments and Curses Curse of Fragility * Can be applied to any weapon found in a dungeon with Bad Luck potion effect activated. * Causes tools and weapons' durability to be slashed in half. * Levels: 1 Curse of Inefficiency * Can be applied to any weapon found in a dungeon with Bad Luck potion effect activated. * Causes tools to be slower and weapons to have slower attack strengths. * Levels: 1 - 3 Other New Things Hallucinations If you don't sleep for 7 game days in a row (4 in Hardcore mode), you'll begin to have hallucinations. Hallucinations can vary from blocks flying to fake mobs. Hallucinations cause Health to go down and Thirst and Hunger to go down much quicker. You can stop hallucinations by either going to bed or having both Thirst and Hunger bars up all the way. Effects of Hallucinations: * Fake Zombies * Fake Skeletons * Ghosts * Blocks Flying * Fake TNT Explosions * Dizziness * Audio Distortion (Hardcore Only) Scarecrows Scarecrows were added in the 2.1.0 update. To make them, you make a structure similar to a Wither or an Iron Golem, shown in the table below (PK = Pumpkin, FC = Fence, HY = Hay). As of now, they are purely for decoration. Seasons Seasons were added to Minecraft Two. These include Winter, Spring, Summer, and Fall. All worlds default to Spring when you first start, but you can change this to any other season. Some biomes don't get affected by seasons, Deserts being a big example. Thirst Thirst is an exclusive feature to Hardcore Mode. Thirst goes down quicker than Hunger. Reception The game was met with mixed reviews from critics, disliking the heavy leaning towards a harder, much less casual playing style, yet pleased with the creativity involved with it and the other new features. Most critics also disliked how little the core features of the game were changed, since this is a new game and not an update. However, it was met with overwhelmingly positive reviews from other players, many of who very enjoyed how true the sequel stayed to the original. Trivia * Upon first release, Minecraft Two uses Java Edition 1.14 as its base, and doesn't get any features from further Java Edition or Bedrock updates.Category:Minecraft Games Other Minecraft Two Pages * For a list of Crafting Recipes, go here. * To see the update history, go here.